Power transistors usually are used with high currents and high voltages and therefore can become excessively heated. Excessive power dissipation can lead to a high temperature of the power transistor. To protect the power transistor against thermal damage, the temperature of the power transistor is determined in order to take some protective action, like for example to reduce current flow through the power transistor.